


Не размыкая рук

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V5N, Drama, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Этим летом Неро хотелось просто лежать на полу и ничего не делать.





	Не размыкая рук

**Author's Note:**

> для #VerNeroWeek

В этом году август выдался чудовищно жарким и душным, и Неро взял за привычку прятаться в гараже от палящих солнечных лучей и работать. Или делать вид, что работает, потому что чаще всего ему хотелось лежать на прохладном полу и медленно-медленно моргать.

Сегодня с погодой было чуть-чуть получше, и Неро решил заняться проверкой оружия. На днях Нико укатила помогать Леди с каким-то проектом и перед отъездом пообещала оторвать ему руки и засунуть прямо в зад, если Неро опять что-то испортит в механизме Алой Королевы. Конечно, он немного обиделся на такое недоверие к своим способностям заботиться об оружии, однако ругаться не стал.

И вот теперь, разложив на широком куске ткани инструменты и материалы, Неро аккуратно чистил Алую Королеву от накопившейся внутри механизма грязи. Затем он планировал проверить, нет ли на кромке зазубрин, и отполировать клинок — все-таки порой ему приходилось сражаться с ожившими камнями и порождениями раскаленной лавы. Время текло медленно и незаметно, дневная жара вскоре спала, и Неро смог вздохнуть спокойнее.

А потом тишину нарушили мягкие осторожные шаги.

Среди знакомых Неро так двигался только один человек, и именно его парню хотелось видеть в самую последнюю очередь. Вергилий замер на пороге, рассматривая царивший внутри гаража хаос, однако комментировать интерьер не спешил. Его внимание привлекли действия Неро.

— То, как ты касаешься меча, — Вергилий покачал головой, и в его голосе Неро почудилась насмешка, — просто отвратительно. Ты берешь его так, как солдат-насильник берет женщину в горящем городе, и ни одна леди в конце подобного процесса не скажет тебе спасибо.

Похоже, Вергилий намекал на имя меча. Алая Королева была своенравной красавицей, с которой Неро провел вместе уже восемь лет или чуть больше, и она всегда служила ему верой и правдой. Вергилий ставил под сомнение то, способен ли был Неро справиться с собственным мечом, и в иных условиях это прозвучало бы худшим из оскорблений.

Неро разрывался между праведным гневом и вызовом, однако фраза «Научи меня, как правильно» не успела прозвучать — Вергилий все тем же спокойным шагом подошел к Неро и замер за его спиной. Коснулся напряженного плеча, пальцами провел вдоль предплечья, осторожно сжал запястье — случайная ласка, выбивающая из колеи. Неро едва заметно вздрогнул, попытался обернуться, однако Вергилий вжался грудью в его спину и заставил смотреть только на меч.

Вновь стало жарко и душно, словно солнце и не пряталось за горизонт. Неро пытался дышать медленно и размеренно, фокусироваться только на работе, однако его мысли слишком часто возвращались к тому, насколько крепкая у отца хватка и как странно ощущается его теплое дыхание около тонкой кожи шеи и затылка. Их руки одновременно проводили смазанной маслом тряпкой вдоль клинка, лелея своенравный меч, разбирали и собирали филигранный механизм внутри рукояти, клали на место использованные инструменты. Казалось, Вергилий точно знал устройство Алой Королевы, будто читал его прямо с чертежа, и Неро надеялся, что причина лишь в удивительной памяти отца.

Они закончили неожиданно быстро, однако для Неро эти томительные минуты тянулись по меньшей мере вечность.

Вергилий склонился ниже, касаясь губами влажной из-за пота шеи Неро, провел носом по коротким торчащим волоскам. Они продолжали стоять вот так, не размыкая рук и не двигаясь с места, и Неро боялся неосторожным словом или жестом разрушить очарование момента.

Впрочем, здесь не требовалось никаких слов.


End file.
